Betrayal and a New Family
by Devil ichigo
Summary: One second, just take one second for his friends to go betray him even his Innocence abandon him. Now, back on the streets with a hurt heart and little time left. Lucky for him, he meets Road who could heal his heart and give him more. (RoadxAllen)Noah!Allen and Dark!Allen (This story was made by FaucetPuresuton I'm just bring it back)
1. Chapter 1-Betrayal

**A/N: HI. This is the first time I'm doing this. Well, just to note I don't own anything I'm writing now. The characters are from D. Gray-man and that this story belongs to FaucetPuresuton. Who mysteriously disappeared from fanfiction with his/ her stories. I like her story and manage to save one of them and want to place it back on . I hope you like it as well!**

**Disclaimer: It's on the top.**

**Chapter 1- Betrayal**

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Link were on a mission to retrieve some Innocence in America. They're in the city of Jamestown. Apparently, soldiers who died during the American Revolution has been raised from their graves and wreaking havoc on the town for a few weeks now.

Allen and the team are on their way to the town, "So, how could Innocence bring back the dead?" asked Allen.

"Who cares?" replied Kanda.

"I do. This will definitely be one to write down in our records." said Lavi.

Lenalee came up and said, "I have a theory here. My brother told me that some Innocence lets out a lot of energy even when not in use. So, maybe, all of that energy was absorbed by the dead bodies and manifested inside of them and probably gave them new life, however, with the minds of Akuma."

"That sounds possible," said Allen, "What do you think, Link?"

Link said, "I don't know much about Innocence, so I wouldn't know. And besides, I'm only here to keep an eye on you, Walker."

"Hey!" shouted Kanda, "We're here."

They arrived at Jamestown, which seems to be a ghost town. All the buildings were destroyed, and there wasn't a single person in sight. But there was a smell in the air. The smell of blood. "You know, for an object that's supposed to protect people, it's not doing a very good job. I mean, this place reeks of blood," Allen stated.

"Usually, some pieces of Innocence will do anything to draw attention so it could be found. So, it probably caused all of this destruction to attract our attention," replied Lavi.

"I know, but still. The walking dead should be enough."

Kanda started walking away from the group. "Hey! Where you going, Yu?" asked Lavi. Lavi ducked just in nick of time to dodge Kanda's mugen.

"Next time you call me Yu, I will make sure I don't miss. Anyway, I'm heading to the graveyard. If these 'zombies' are indeed dead bodies that absorb energy from Innocence, then that means Innocence has to be near where the dead bodies were buried, so I'm going to check there first."

"Alright," said Lavi.

Allen and the others arrived at the cemetery. There were holes everywhere and in the middle was a huge statue of George Washington. Then, Allen asked, "Now, where would Innocence be?" Just as Allen finished his sentence, his eye activated with three dots indicating Akuma are coming. Allen activated Crown Clown Innocence, and turned his left arm into his exorcist sword. "We've got company! Two level 3s and a level 4."

"Innocence, Activate!"

"Innocence, Activate!"

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grows, grow, grow!" The other three activated their Anti-Akuma weapons just as a big explosion erupted. Debris flying everywhere damage what little that was left undamaged, and knocking down one of the arms of the George Washington statue. Out of the smoke, appeared the Level 4.

The level 4 sighed and said, "I need to work on my aim. I was aiming for their heads but oh well." Two level 3 Akumas appeared behind the level 4. "Let's kill them."

The three Akumas charged at Allen. "Get ready!"

Rouvelier was standing in his room looking out the window, thinking, _'I wonder if the 14__th__ awaken inside of Mr. Walker during this mission. He might be a problem to the order, I'm glad I gave the other's a second mission.'_

**-FLASHBACK-**

Rouvelier, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Link and Komui were in Komui's office, which surprisingly, wasn't covered with paper work. Komui just finished explaining the mission. Then, Rouvelier cut in and said, "Chief Komui and Allen Walker, would you two please step outside of a minute?"

"Very well," they both said. The two then, left the office leaving Rouvelier, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Link alone in the room.

Rouvelier started off, "By the information that General Marian Cross has given me, we believe that Allen might become the new 14th Noah. We don't know if he'll be any trouble, but if he does show any signs of being a Noah, to be on the safe side, you are to kill young Walker immediately."

Link nodded. "Yes sir."

Kanda shrugged. "Whatever."

Lenalee and Lavi both shouted out, "What?"

Lenalee turned to both Kanda and Link. "How can you two remain so calm about killing Allen?"

Link answered, "I only follow the orders I am given.

Kanda said, "I don't care about moyashi. If the Order views him as a threat and I have to get rid of him so be it."

Lavi asked, "How can you be so heartless, Yu?"

Kanda hit Lavi on the head with his Mugen while it was still in its sheathe. "I told you not to call me by that name! And I don't really give a damn about what happens as long as I get my mission done."

Rouvelier butted in and said, "Ms. Lee, Bookman! You two will kill Mr. Walker should he show signs of turning into a Noah! Do you understand me?"

Lavi said, "No way!"

"Mr. Bookman, if you refuse to follow this order, I will prevent you and other Bookmen from using the information obtain forever."

Lavi let out a sigh. "Fine," Lavi agreed reluctantly. Lavi's duty as a Bookman comes first. He needs to gather information for the Bookmen, and if he ever get the Book man banded from the Order's information, Bookman would kill him even though it killed him to agree to killing his best friend should he need to.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted out. "How could you?"

Lavi said, "My job as a Bookman comes first."

"So your job is more important than your friend?"

"Miss Lee!" Rouvelier interrupted. "If you don't do as you're told, I'll have your brother and numerous members executed for your defiance!" Lenalee looked at Rouvelier with an expression that she both shock and saying You-wouldn't-dare. Rouvelier said in a more calming tone, "Now, which is more important to you? Your brother, or your friend?"

Lenalee said, "I thought the Black Order was meant to protect people."

"Some things need to be sacrifice in order to win wars, Miss Lee. Now, tell me, can you really sacrifice lives of numerous people including your brother's just to save one little insignificant boy?"

Lenalee said in a quiet yet furious tone, "Allen is not insignificant."

Rouvelier let out a sigh. He could tell Lenalee wouldn't kill Allen no matter what happens, but then an idea popped into his head. "Well, Allen is still going to die because of the Noah inside of him. So tell me this, would you rather have Allen die as an exorcist or the traitorous Noah?"

Lenalee couldn't come up with an agreement. This was checkmate. Lenalee thought about it for several minutes before saying, "Alright. I will fight Allen if, and ONLY IF, he shows signs of turning into a Noah."

Rouvelier let out a smile of satisfactory. "Good girl. You are dismissed." Everybody left the room to depart on their mission.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

Back with Allen and the others. The two level 3s have just been killed and level 4 was missing both legs and its left arm. Luckily for it, it had wings so it could fly around and its right arm has been transformed. He looked over at Allen, who was in front of the George Washington statue, and fired at him. Allen dodged the storm of bullets, and they blew away the statue.

Allen noticed there was a small hole emitting green light from where the statue used to be. He called out to the other, "Hey! I found the Innocence!"

Lavi yelled back, "Good job Short Stack! Come on! Let's finish off this Akuma and go home."

As the others performed finished blow on the level 4, Allen reached into the hole and grabbed it, green sparks shout out everywhere. AT that moment Allen's skin turned gray, his eyes changed from gray to gold, and crosses were formed over his forehead.

Link, who was avoiding a battle, noticed Allen's transformation and went over to Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi who just killed the level 4. "Oi! Allen just transformed into a Noah! We need to finish him off now!"

Kanda said nothing. Lavi nodded. And Lenalee said, "Damn."

Link brought out his Crow seals and formed them around Allen. Allen then asked, "Hey, what's going on?" Then, he noticed Kanda who cut him right across the chest. Allen eyes widened as blood started spew out from his chest. "Why are you doing this?" Then he saw Lenalee attack him with her Dark Boots. As she charged at Allen, he could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye, but he didn't get a good look as she kicked him hard in his gut. The forced sent him flying into the air. "Why?" he choked out as he started to cry. Then Lavi came up, had his hammer grow and hit Allen in the side flying east.

As Allen went flying away, Link noticed the Innocence that Allen had collected, and the one that was in his left arm, were falling down to Earth. He walked over and picked up the pieces of Innocence. He then said, "He must be dead now. His Innocence that was in his left arm has been left behind."

Lenalee started crying over killing one of her best friends. Then, Lavi hugged her to comfort her. He then said to Link and Kanda, "I hope you two are happy."

Kanda said nothing. Link said, "As long as we collect Innocence and complete the mission, I'm always happy." That turned out to be a lie. As soon as he turned away and left, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Later that night, the group of exorcist was on a ship heading back to headquarters, and Lenalee was in her room, laying down on her bed, crying over the fact that they just killed Allen. Lenalee heard a knock at the door and she heard Lavi's voice ask, "Lenalee, may I come in?"

Lenalee sat up on her bed, wiped away her tears, and said, "Come in, Lavi."

Lavi entered the room, and sat down on the bed next to Lenalee. "How are you feeling, Lenalee?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she retorted. "I just killed one of my best friends today! I feel like my world has been torn apart! Speaking of which, how could you have turn against Allen so easily?"

Lavi looked down at the floor not answering Lenalee's question for a moment. It wasn't easy, Lenalee, but it's for my job. My job is everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't a Bookman. But believe me it wasn't easy for me to kill Allen either." Lenalee started to cry some more, and Lavi wrapped his arms around Lenalee. "There, there, Lenalee. Let it all out." Lenalee did as Lavi told her to and she started to bawl as loud as she could.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Dang this was long! 1,920 words! Well, I hope you like it! Please favorite, follow and review. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	2. Chapter 2-Running into old ememies

**A/N: For TOOLAZYTOLOGIN: Here you go another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's in Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2- Running into old enemies**

**Around Cardiff City**

A ship has just docked at the pier. As people started unloading imported goods, a kid around 15 years old walked off the ship. He was wearing a brown jacket with hood up, eyes covered by shadows, and bandages covering the left side of his face. The kid started to walk into town to grab something to eat.

**The Black Order**

Link and Kanda were acting as their usual selves. Lenalee still sulking about Allen's death, but apart from that she was back to her usual self too. Lavi was acting as if the Allen incident didn't affect him.

**Hevlaska's room**

"So, what do you say, Hevlaska, is Allen Walker really dead?" asked Komui.

Hevlaska replied, "Yes. Allen is dead. The Innocence doesn't even acknowledge Allen Walker as its accommodator. So he is dead."

Komui looked at Hevlaska with disbelief of her words. "It can't be. You said he would be the 'Destroyer of Time.'"

"No, I said his Innocence would be the 'Destroyer of Time'. So this prophecy can come true but, not with Allen as its accommodator."

Komui slammed his fist into a wall. "Damn that Fourteenth! Why did he have to insert his memories into Allen? Why not somebody else?!" Then, Komui felt tears coming down his face, but he tried to hold them back. "If I ever get an excuse and the opportunity, I'm going to kill Rouvelier for ordering Lenalee and the others to kill Allen!"

"Now, now, Komui. You just need to calm down and cool your head. Go get some sleep Komui."

Komui kept silent for a moment and then he said, "Yeah. Goodnight, Hevlaska." Komui waved bye to Hevlaska as he left her room.

Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk were walking down the streets in Cardiff. Road then asked, "So, we're to find General Tiedoll here, kill him, and take his Innocence he possesses. Is that right?"

"Correct," replied Tyki.

Road let out a huge smile. "I hope I can see Allen-kun there!"

"If shounen interferes, I'm going to have to kill him, you know?" As soon as Tyki finished his sentence, the boy in the brown jacket bumped into Tyki. The boy fell to the ground, and his hood fell off. He had snowy white hair and grayish-blue eyes. And he had bandages across his forehead as well over the left side of his face.

Road realized who this was and asked "Allen-kun?" Allen looked up with fear in his eyes. Road was curious about why acting this way. "Allen-kun?" And as quickly as possible, Allen got up and ran away. "Allen-kun, wait!"

Tyki asked, "What was that all about? In this situation, he would activate his Crown Clown, but this time he didn't. Plus he looked scared and as if he was trying to hid himself with those bandages."

"We should follow him to see what going on," Road suggested.

"I agree. I'm curious about that too." Road and Tyki walked off after the way Allen ran off.

Road and Tyki were on the rooftop watching Allen walking across town. As they watched Allen walk across town, a level 1 Akuma, a rare sight now days, showed up and they expected to see Allen fight it, but instead he said, "Oh crap!" and ran away.

The Akuma caught sight of Allen and it stared to chase after him. The Akuma shot it's bullets at Allen, who barely managed to dodge all of the bullets. Allen kept running across corners and taking sharp turns, managing to lose the level 1 Akuma.

After the Akuma lost him, Allen left town with Tyki and Road following right behind him. Allen put some distance between him and the city, and then he stopped to catch his breath.

"Why didn't he fight the Akuma?" asked Road watching afar.

"No idea." Tyki replied.

After Allen finished catching his breath, he continued to go down the road he was walking. He felt his stomach rumbling and he wanted to get something to eat, but there was no way he was going back to that town with the Akuma just waiting to kill him.

Allen kept walking for a while, but he was getting tired to even walk because of his lack of nutrients. Eventually, Allen gave out and collapsed onto the ground.

"Allen-kun!" Road yelled out as she ran to get Allen. She went over to get him and she heard his stomach growling as she grabbed him. "He's starving to death."

Tyki walked up and said "Let me see his arm." Tyki rolled up Allen's left sleeve and noticed the cross that was his Innocence was gone. His left arm was human. "So that's why he ran away from us and the Akuma, he's no longer an exorcist. Look his Innocence is gone."

Road took a good look at Allen's now human left arm. "Hmm. But why isn't with the Order? He could still work with them even without his Innocence," said Road, then she heard something.

"Why are guys attacking me? I've never done anything to betray the Order. So why are you attacking me?" Allen mumbled in his sleep.

"Well, that was weird." Said Tyki.

"Let's take him to a hotel. He needs someplace to rest. We just can't let him stay here," said Road.

Tyki nodded his head. "Okay." Tyki picked up the boy and headed to town with him. When they got there, Road told the Akuma telepathically to stop its assault.

**1 ½ hours later…**

Allen was lying down on a couch in the hotel. Road was sitting on the armrest of the couch watching Allen sleep. And Tyki was sitting in a chair next to a big a table in the middle of the room, reading a book.

A knock was heard from the door. Then, a maid said, "Room service." Tyki then opened the door as the maid brought in a lot of food. It was as if the food woke Allen up, because as soon as the maid left, Allen's eyes opened.

Road smiled and gleefully said, "Hi, Allen!" Allen's eyes filled with fear again, and he quickly got up and backed away as much as he could.

Then, Tyki said, "Calm down, shounen. We're not here to kill you. Here. Eat." Allen watching them carefully, walk towards the food, and started to dig in. "So, Allen. What happened to you?"

As Tyki asked that, Allen stopped eating and looked down, depressed. Road and Tyki saw this and Tyki thought uh-oh, and Road glared at Tyki darkly. Road got off from the armrest of the coach and she walked over to Allen, sat down next to him and she asked worriedly, looking at his eyes. "Allen…"

Allen replied weakly, "I was… on a mission to retrieve some Innocence in America… with Link, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee… I grabbed the Innocence … then all this energy was released… Next thing I knew, Kanda slashed his Mugen on my chest, Lenalee kicked me into the air, and Lavi used his hammer to whack me across the sky… particles of Innocence fell out of my chest… then my Innocence abandon me… my arm turned human… I spent the last month hiding, running from the Order since they want me dead." As Allen finished =, he started digging into the food again. Road and Tyki were shocked from the news they heard. The Order wants him dead? How could that be?

Road and Tyki started to have a telepathic conversation. Road thought, 'Why would they want him dead? What did he ever do to them?'

Tyki replied in his thoughts, while grabbing something to eat to look as if nothing's up. 'I think I might know. He might be a Noah and the Order being prejudice, tried to get rid of him before he turns into a Noah.

Road raised her eyebrow and Allen noticed this. When he looked at Road, she smiled to ward off any suspicions. Allen knew the smile was fake, but to hungry to question he continue eating the meal that Road and Tyki were surprisingly nice enough to give to him. 'What makes you so sure that he is a Noah?'

'Well, for starters, by looking at his bandages, there are traces of where he was bleeding on his forehead, which is where human usually bleed when becoming a Noah. And when he touched that Innocence piece he said, a negative action occurred, and that only happens when a Noah comes into contact with Innocence. And three, the particles of Innocence that mended his heart left his chest and he should have died, so the Noah genes might have healed the wound that I gave him. And besides, only Innocence can kill a Noah, so that might also mean that he is Noah too.'

'Maybe.' Road looked at Allen, who have finished his meal.

Allen got up and said, bowing his head to Tyki and Road, "Thanks for the meal, Tyki, Road. I wish I could repay you but I got nothing."

"You got clothes, don't you?" asked Tyki. And Allen gave Tyki a weird look, causing Tyki to chuckle. "Just kidding, shounen. I wanted to see how you would react if you had to lose all you had to lose all your clothes. Just like when you beat me in poker."

Allen smiled as he remembered the time he first met Tyki and kicked his ass in poker. "That was fun."

"So what are you going to do now, Allen?" asked Road.

"I guess I'll go back to my normal life as a kid, where I travel around, entertaining people for money. Speaking of which, I wonder if I'll find that old circus troupe I working with years ago." Allen paused for reminisce about the good old days. "Anyways, thanks for the food."

With that said Allen was about to leave the room, but stopped when Road said, "Wait!" Allen turned to Road to see what she wanted, and what he got was a huge glomp and a kiss. Allen turned bright red as Road got off of him. "Let's hang out with each other sometime. Okay, Allen?"

"S-s-sure," Allen stuttered. "See you later, Road, Tyki." Allen left the room to go out on his new journey.

Tyki said, while lighting a cigarette, "We should go report this to Lord Millennium."

Road nodded her head. "Right, Tyki."

**Earl's ark**

Road and Tyki walked up to the Millennium Earl. The Earl asked, "So, my children, did you find General Tiedoll."

Tyki slapped his forehead, and Road thought 'Oops. We forgot about that.' Tyki replied, "No, my lord, but we found out that Allen Walker is no longer an exorcist of the Black Order, because the Order wants him dead, and that his Innocence has abandoned him."

The Earl was interested by the information that Tyki has given him. "That's really interesting."

Road said, "And not only that, Lord Millenie, we also have reason to believe that he is becoming that he is becoming a Noah. By what's going on, all the facts lead to that conclusion."

"Allen Walker becoming a Noah?" The Earl's big grin became bigger. The Earl thought about the situation for a while, and he knew how much Road likes Allen, so he came to a decision. "Very well. Road, I want you to watch over Allen until he becomes a noah, then bring him to me."

"Yaaayyyy!" Road yelled out, excited that she gets to follow Allen. "Right away, Lord Millienie!" Road summoned one of her doors and jumped through it so she could spend time with her Allen.

Tyki sighed as Road left the ark, but then he smiled and said, "She is going to be a happy camper to be able to spend time with Allen."

The Earl started to chuckle and he said, "Things are going to get interesting now."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Man 2005 words! Allen is alive! Yay! There will be more RoadxAllen scenes from now on. Any ways, review, favorite, and share please.**


End file.
